Suicidemouse.avi
About Suicide Mouse (or as known as Suicidemouse.avi) was a popular meme on the /x/ (paranormal) board on 4chan. The back-story states that during the transfer of Walt Disney's master tapes from analog into digital storage, a mysterious video was found at the end of one of the tapes. The video consisted of Mickey Mouse in a long walk cycle whilst eerie organ/piano keys play in the background. But that was not all. Though, many people believe that was it, but when film critic, Leonard Maltin was in the Disney vault, checking out the film, he said it was too junky to be put on DVD. However, he wanted the digital copy of the film, (due to the fact that it was created by Walt) and decided to play it in the theater. Eventually, strange psychedelic effects begin to flash over the screen while the loud screams of a woman are heard. Then, a close-up is put on Mickey's now grinning face as a broken music-box type sound rings in the background. After this, an employee stumbles out of the room with pale skin, saying, "Real suffering is not known",before grabbing a security guard's pistol, before offing himself on the spot. Suicidemouse.avi is now also a lost episode creepypasta and is widely seen as the forefather of the entire lost episode genre. This story is based off of an old, unseen Mickey Mouse episode. There is also a video that is based off of the creepypasta. Speculation One pithy explanation that appeared verbatim on various forums::This is from Walt's surrealist period -- it's actually a sequence taken from Disney's Un Souris Andalou (1931). After prompting riots during its New York premiere, this Mickey Mouse cartoon was quickly withdrawn from distribution, and all extant prints and negatives were thought to have been destroyed by the mid-1940s. This obviously never happened, and Disney didn't have a "surrealist period." Salvador Dalí was briefly employed by Disney, but he didn't start working until 1945 and had not even moved to the United States until 1940. The two collaborated on a surrealist piece called Destino in 1946-7, but it was canceled due to financial reasons.Dalí did co-produce a surrealist film called Un Chien Andalou (1929), which means "An Andalusian Dog" (Andalusia is a region of Spain). Un Souris Andalou translates to "An Andalusian Mouse". So the explanation was clearly a joke. Origins The story and video first appeared on 4chan's paranormal board in late 2009. The next day, YouTube user named Jojacob666, decides to make a video recreation that is based on the Suicide Mouse story. The video was uploaded four days later by a YouTuber named Dakabt. (Link) The "Creepypasta" So do any of you remember those Mickey Mouse cartoons from the 1930s? The ones that were just put out on DVD a few years ago? Well, I hear there is one that was unreleased to even the most avid classic Disney fans. According to sources, it's nothing special. It's just a continuous loop (like Flintstones) of Mickey walking past six buildings that goes on for two or three minutes before fading out. Unlike the cutesy tunes put in though, the song on this cartoon was not a song at all, just a constant banging on a piano for a minute and a half before going to white noise for the remainder of the film. It wasn't the jolly old Mickey we've come to love either, Mickey wasn't dancing, not even smiling, just kind of walking as if you or I were walking, with a normal facial expression, but for some reason his head tilted side to side as he kept this dismal look. Up until a year or two ago, everyone believed that after it cut to black and that was it. When Leonard Maltin was reviewing the cartoon to be put in the complete series, he decided it was too junk to be on the DVD, but wanted to have a digital copy due to the fact that it was a creation of Walt. When he had a digitized version up on his computer to look at the file, he noticed something. The cartoon was actually 9 minutes and 4 seconds long. This is what my source emailed to me, in full (he is a personal assistant of one of the higher executives at Disney, and acquaintance of Mr. Maltin himself): "After it cut to black, it stayed like that until the 6th minute, before going back into Mickey walking. The sound was different this time. It was a murmur. It wasn't a language, but more like a gurgled cry. As the noise got more indistinguishable and loud over the next minute, the picture began to get weird. The sidewalk started to go in directions that seemed impossible based on the physics of Mickeys walking. And the dismal face of the mouse was slowly curling into a smirk. On the 7th minute, the murmur turned into a bloodcurdling scream (the kind of scream painful to hear) and the picture was getting more obscure. Colors were happening that shouldn't have been possible at the time. Mickey's face began to fall apart. his eyes rolled on the bottom of his chin like two marbles in a fishbowl, and his curled smile was pointing upward on the left side of his face. The buildings became rubble floating in midair and the sidewalk was still impossibly navigating in warped directions, a few seeming inconceivable with what we, as humans, know about direction. Mr. Maltin got disturbed and left the room, sending an employee to finish the video and take notes of everything happening up until the last second, and afterward immediately store the disc of the cartoon into the vault. This distorted screaming lasted until 8 minutes and a few seconds in, and then it abruptly cuts to the Mickey Mouse face at the credits of the end of every video with what sounded like a broken music box playing in the background. This happened for about 30 seconds, and whatever was in that remaining 30 seconds I haven't been able to get a sliver of information about. From a security guard working under me who was making rounds outside of that room, I was told that after the last frame, the employee stumbled out of the room with pale skin saying "Real suffering is not known" seven times before speedily taking the guard's pistol and offing himself on the spot. The thing I could get out of Leonard Maltin was that the last frame was a piece of Russian text that roughly said "the sights of hell bring its viewers back in". As far as I know, no one else has seen it, but there have been dozens of attempts at getting the file on rapidshare by employees inside the studios, all of whom have been promptly terminated of their jobs. Whether it got online or not is up for debate, but if rumors serve me right, it's online somewhere under "suicidemouse.avi". If you ever find a copy of the film, I want you to never view it, and to contact me by phone immediately, regardless of the time. When a Disney Death is covered up as well as this, it means this has to be something huge. Get back at me, TR" I've yet to find a copy of this, but it is out there. I know it. Current status Still good for a bit of a scare and trip. Facts *Actually believed to be real by some. *Is among the most popular creepypasta on the Internet. *It was likely created on /x/. Spread A duplicate of the video was uploaded by an another YouTuber na med Nec1 around November 2009. However, in the Suicidemouse.avi 4chan thread, the employee stumbles out of the room originally saying, "I cannot see what has been unseen", but in Nec1's video, he changed it in the description to, "Real suffering is not known". The phrase was recently widespread throughout the internet, and was said in the Creepypasta Wiki's Suicidemouse.avi article/post. (Link) On December 8th, 2009, a duplicate of the video was uploaded by YouTuber suicidemouseavi[1] and is the most popular copy with 1,138,440 views as of October 31st, 2011. On December 18, 2009, a person on Deviantart named Endpiece made a Suicidemouse.avi drawing which is based on to the story, and the picture can be seen widespread throughout the internet, even on the Creepypasta Wiki. (Link) On January 17th, 2010, the Garry’s Mod machinima artist kitty0706 uploaded a video titled “The Gmod Suicide Mouse Survival Guide." The following day, a thread was submitted to the Snopes forum[3] accompanied by the copypasta from the video’s description. A Yahoo Answers[2] question about the video’s authenticity was posted on February 28th, 2011. The first Urban Dictionary[4] entry was submitted on June 20th, 2010. The video is often mentioned on Tumblr[6] under the tag #suicidemouse. A Facebook[7] fan page has 1,812 likes as of October 31st, 2011. 2 years later, around December 2013, a Spanish YouTuber, Ramino Ramirez, uploaded the Suicidemouse.avi film which is believed to be the "original". The video was three minutes long, because the uploader decided to cut out the rest of the six minutes, so many people won't panic/end their own lives. Soon, everyone made their own versions of the 3 minute video, claiming their own versions were real. OP Reveal In 4chan's Suicidemouse.avi thread, the person who had posted the Creepypasta didn't remain anonymous, but has an email called: filler2001@gmail.com. I searched up the email, and the email is actually a blogspot called, "Music Malfunction", shown here. The person who owns that blogspot and the email was identified as, "Alex." I also noticed that he was on Blogger since November 2009. You can see his Blogspot profile here. I decided to dig deeper into that claim, by doing a reverse email lookup on Pipl. His full name is supposedly identified as, "Alexander Culafi". Citation Original 4chan threadCategory:Unexplained Videos Category:Debunked Mystery Category:Disney